deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol Badguy vs. Barago
Sol Badguy vs. Barago is the fanon episode of Death Battle which pits Sol against Barago. Interlude (cue music: Defender by Haruki Yamada) Sora: Two marky warriors ready to fight against more powerfull opponents. Ryuuga: But these two are beasts whet it come to badassery. Boomstick: And today we pit these two in the battle to death. Deadpool: Sol Badguy the Flame of Corruption. Dr. Doom: And Barago also known as Kiba the Dark Knight. Ryuuga: I'm Ryuuga Dogai and with me are Deadpool, Sora, Dr. Doom and Boomstick. Dr. Doom: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor and skils to find out- Boomstick: Who would win a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Barago (cue music: Worrier ~YAMI WO KAKERU KIBA~) Dr. Doom: Long. Long ago there was a simple man who wanted more power. And this man was Karune Ryuuzaki but most called him. Barago Boomstick: Hoo boy. Here goes most evil badguy in GARO series and believe me. His origin is not light hearted. You've been warned. Ryuuga: Born to his makai knight father and makai priestess mother, Barago was trained in martial arts by Taiga Saezima more commonly known as Golden Knight Garo in his prime. Sora: And thus when his mother became a Horror, his dad brutally killed her in cold blood thus finally making Barago hate both Makai Knights and Horrors. Deadpool: OH BOY! There he seeked Taiga for a training. Sora: Trained in martial arts to hunt down Horrors, Barago grown into a force to be reckoned with as one of the most toughtest makai knights and thus he became Kiba the Dark Knight thanks to his training by the queen of Horrors herself Messiah. Boomstick: Thanks to his two pair of weapons. Ankokuzan the big ass axe and the Kokuenken the broadsword. He decided to seal Horrors within himself after he killed them. Oh and his armor is made of Death Metal material which is corrupted Soul Metal. Dr. Doom: And so he begins the quest for world domination and his plan to summon Messiah the queen of Horrors into the human world. (cue music: Kiba ~Tusk of Darkness~ by Hironobu Kageyama) Sora: Barago is a beast in combat. He can move faster than the speed of sound and he is tough enough to annihilate most of the Horrors. He can summon Raigou, he can keep up with the strongest makai knights like Badou, Garo and even Zero himself and he mannaged to to defeat his mentor Taiga thus leaving Kouga without his father. Deadpool: Too bad. He isn't without his downfalls. He had absorbed many Horrors into himself Messiah included it took Kouga a.k.a new Garo to finally destroy Messiah and finally kick Barago's ass for good thus destroying him for good. Dr. Doom: No matter what. This is the one of the most powerfull villains in history and he is a one man army. Boomstick: They don't call him the Dark Knight for nothing. Barago: I shall soon conquer the entire world and drown it in the eternal darkness. Sol Badguy (cue music: Give Me a Break) Sora: Sol Badguy the most fearsome bounty hunter in the planet with the power like never seen before. Boomstick: But before his legend began he was known as Frederick. Dr. Doom: That's right, Boomstick. Frederick Bulsara. Boomstick: Get ready for the origin of most manliest anti-hero of all time ladies and gentlemen. Ryuuga: He was a greatest scientist of all time alongside his girlfriend, Aria Valentine and he is a first prototype Gear. Deadpool: OH Dangatang! Another Super Soldier project. Only replace the serum with Magic and you will get a badass macho who we all know and love. (cue music: Keep Yourself Alive III) Boomstick: He was damn guilty when he was responsible for Aria's death and turning her into Justice the commader of gears. Turns out it was Asuka R. Kreutz a.k.a That Man who build his plan to rule the world. Sora: Sol designed Outrage the Gear oblitirating weapon which was so powerfull as it was split into the various weapons to make it more usefull. Dr. Doom: Including the piece he got himself. Fuuenken a.k.a Fireseal. Ryuuga: Tapping Fireseal's full power. He annihilated That Man's plan on world domination twice as ever. Deadpool: And then he decided to upgrade it with Junkyard Dog MK.III casing. Sora: That's right ladies and gentlemen. He is strong enough to wistand the Backyard which would annihilate the normal person's soul. (cue music: No Mercy by Hiroshi Kitadani) Ryuuga: Believe me guys. Sol had a plenty fighting expierence thanks to his Gear genes as he wears the headpiece which keeps his gear power from going after all. Boomstick: If that things comes up, say goodbye to whoever recently pissed him off. Ryuuga: Sol isn't a powerhouse without his trademark mooves. His trademark Gunflame move alows him to fire a fire piller to his enemies to blast them away. Volcanic Viper is a fiery Shoryuken with the power of flame. Gran Viper is a dashing attack with the sweet uppercut as well. Wild Throw is a throwing attack. Bandit Revolver is a kick attack. Bandit Bringer is the Punch strike attack. Dragon Stamp is a dive kick while Riot Stamp is a flying kick with a fearsome strike. Boomstick: HOHOHO! He even got Fafnir the fiery punch attack which blows his enemies away. He can annihilate his enemies with his trademark Overdrive attacks. Dr. Doom: His Tyrant Rave blasts his enemies twice with the one punch and then the secend one infused with fire. His Dragon Install boosts his power dramatically thus giving him the boost his most famous Instant Kill attack is Napalm Death which which allows him with the Branding Breach first to blast off enemy into the air and then he finishes them off with the powerfull dive kick it causes the cataclismic explosion. Boomstick: Rated m for Manly. (cue music: HEAVY DAY by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Naoki Hashimoto) Sora: Sol is a feat achieving machine. He defeated That Man twice once again as he also destroyed Universal Will as well. Deadpool: Oh and in his full gear form he destroyed the big ass Gear of mount Everest without breaking a sweat. Ryuuga: To oblitirate something that size, we can determine its volume to be around 140 billion cubic meters. Destroying something this size would require more than 85 gigatons of TNT. That's nearly 200 times more powerful than the 9.0 earthquake that hit Japan in 2011. Boomstick: He can be a lazy chump but he is a manliness incarnate when it comes to protecting his daughter Dizzy and his grandson Sin. And hoo boy he isn't called the Immortal Flame for nothing. Deadpool: Believe me. If he is going after you he will burn you into the cinders within a seconds. Sol: Give me a break. Pre-Match Sora: All right! The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Dr. Doom: Heaven or Hell! LET'S ROCK! Ryuuga: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The fighters are ready to rock! Take your sits and enjoy the show, Deadpool: FEEL THE VIBRATION! Yellow Speech Bubble: JUST ENJOY THE SENSLESS SLAUGHTER! White Speech Bubble: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fight Neo New York. Sol walks peacefully in the night as he smokes the cigar as he notices men, women and children screaming. And then he saw Barago himself annihilating those who stand hin his way with his Kokuenken as Sol had arrived and then gave Barago the punch in the face thus blowing him away. (cue ost: Magnolia Eclair) Sol: Hands off of those kids. Those are friends of mine, eyesore. And believe me, you made a biggest mistake in your life asshole. Barago: Hahahahahahahahaha. Remember my face, Frederick. It will be the very last thing you will see. Announcer: FIGHT! First Sol and Barago had begun clashing the swords as the citizens were finally running away to the safe place thus allowing Sol and Barago finally trade blows wich each other. Sol punches Barago in the face while Barago punches him in the guts thus making this fight deadly and dangerous. Thus allowing Sol to fire Gunflame attack at Barago thus blasting him into air as Sol begun endlessly pumellating him airborne and then finishing it with Volcanic Viper and a knockdown attack thus blasting Barago into the ground as Barago had getting up as he cracked his neck. Barago: I must say. You have a fighting spirit of your own after all, Frederick. Allow me to show you how the true demon fights. And then Barago had picked his pendant as he traced a circle above him thus turning him into a Dark Knight Kiba. (cue ost: RIDE THE FIRE by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Naoki Hashimoto) And then Sol had entered his Dragon Install form thus alowing both Sol and Barago to fight at lightning speed. They clashed their swords against each other as their fight is more intense and deadly as they trade the blows with each other. And thus Sol blasts Barago with his Tyrant Rave attack thus blasting him into the ground thus Sol ends his mode as Barago had the time to land a stabbing attack into Sol's chest thus simmingly killing him. Barago: Hehahahahahahahah. And they call you the Flame of Corruption. (cue ost: Makai Gunrouden Gaoh by Hironobu Kageyama) But to Barago's surprise Sol had removed his headpiece thus blasting Barago into the wall thus giving Sol his gear form as Sol roars in rage. As Barago did the hand sign and then he turned into a lost soul beast with both Enma Zankokuken and Ankokuzan while riding Raigou. Sol: Time for your last rights, Barago. Allow me to show you that you've picked a wrong man to screw with. Barago: Hooooooooooooo really?! Then Barago in his Lost Soul Beast form had launched a sword wave from his sword and axe into Sol but to no avail as Sol had dashed toward Barago thus blasting him with the explosive punch into the air thus allowing him to land a killing blow via deadly dive kick. Sol: Say goodbye, Barago. NAPALM DEATH! Yelled Sol as he kicked Barago into the guts thus blasting him into the ground causing the cataclismic explosion thus blowing Barago into the oblivion as Barago had screamed in agony as his memories and thus sins are shown as he dies in agony. Barago: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Impossible. My plans are RUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINED! And then after that explosion Barago was torn to shreds for good as Sol picked his headpiece back as he placed it onto his head thus giving him his human form back as he gave a thumbs up to the remains of Barago. Sol: Hah. Dark Knight my ass. Announcer: KO! Sol rides on his bike as Barago's remains were fading away for good. Results (cue music: Heavy Day by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Naoki Hashimoto) Deadpool: HOLY SHIT! ALL THAT CARNAGE! ALL OF THESE FIGHTS GET BIGGER AND BIGGER! Dr. Doom: Destruction and fist fighting aside, this match had the classic case of variety of other powers or skills versus overwhelming physicality. Sol'' is strong enough to compete with Barago and is a tad more durable but the speed gap is a tad large. '''Boomstick: But Sol was far more refined and experienced than Barago. His sword is indeed strong than Death Metal armor thus allowing Sol to blast Barago into ablivion.' Ryuuga: Buuuuuut Barago could've easily blitz Sol the moment the fight starts but that's where the good old classic case of arrogance kicks in. Killing the others is the only way to piss Sol Badguy off and to unleash his full gear form. Sora: Plus whenever Dragon Install came to effect....Barago in his Lost Soul Beast form was downright hopeless and he doesn't even have what one could consider a gear power to fend it away. Boomstick: Looks like Barago was burned to cinders. Sora: The winner is Sol Badguy. Trivia * This is Maelstro0210's second work. * This is the second work to feature Garo character. Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music